DinoStegazord
White Thunder, Part 2 White Thunder, Part 3 |lastepisode = A Test of Trust |numberofepisodes = 11 }} The Dragozord and the Stegozord can combine to create the DinoStegazord. The DinoStegazord is equipped with a tail attack and the Stega Stinger (occasionally called Dino Stinger). It can also utilize all the other Auxiliary Zords as arms, just like the Thundersaurus Megazord. The finisher was DinoStegazord Stinger and DinoStega Laser. For much of the series the DinoStegazord acted as an antagonist towards the Rangers. It was originally under the control of Trent Fernandez who himself was under the evil influence of his Dino Gem. After Trent was freed however, the DinoStegazord fell under the control of the White Ranger Clone. However the Dragozord and Stegozord eventually realised the clone was not its true master and abandoned him. Trent then took control of the DinoStegazord, and it joined the side of the Rangers helping them in their later mecha battles. Though it is usually used by Trent, Tommy Oliver used it briefly by entering the Stegozord when Trent was busy fighting his clone. Cockpit KillerOhPit.png|DinoStegozord Cockpit KillerohBlack.png|DinoStegozord Cockpit with Black Dino Ranger Biozords Dragozord The Dragozord is a white Tupuxuara Zord (a greater version of the Pterazord) piloted by Trent Fernandez. It can release powerful whirlwinds with his wings and combine with the Stegozord to form the Dino Stegazord's limbs (Dragozord's wings forms leg, legs forms arms). It is not to be confused with the similarly-named Dragonzord. Stegozord The Stegozord is a crimson auxiliary Zord patterned after a Stegosaurus. It can form a water-ski vehicle for the Thundersaurus Megazord, and a majority of the body for the Dino Stegazord. Although it was originally hatched and utilized by the Rangers, the White Ranger quickly used his powers to convince the zord to join him in battle. .]] Stega Surfboard The Stega Surfboard was a board form for the Stegozord used by Thundersaurus Megazord. The Megazord would stand on top of it and use it as a surfboard as a giant wave came. They would then move really fast next to their enemy continually attacking them. Dino Rage Megazord This combination wasn't used in the show but instead used in the toyline. Valkasaurus Megazord The DinoStegazord can combine with the Thundersaurus Megazord with additions from the Mezodon Megazord (Triceramax Megazords helmet, and Mezodon Megazords hatchets) to create the Valkasaurus Megazord. The Valkasaurus Megazord utilizes the Stegozord to surf down the Brachiozord's neck to unleash three powerful slashes before throwing its axes at the opponet and finishes them off by throwing its helmet blade. Additional Combinations *DinoStegazord can combine with Cephalazord and Dimetrozord to become DinoStegazord Cephala Power Punch/Dimetro Saw Blade. *DinoStegazord can combine with Parasaurzord and Ankylozord to become DinoStegazord Ankylo Drill/Parasaur Final Cut. dinothunder-zord-dinostegacephadime.png|DinoStegazord Cephala Power Punch and Dimetro Saw Blade dinothunder-zord-dinostegaparaankylo.png|DinoStegazord Ankylo Drill and Parasaur Final Cut Cockpit ValkasaurusMegazordCockpit.jpg|Valkasaurus Megazord cockpit Notes *The Sentai series featured an alternate combination of the DinoStegazord and Thundersaurus Megazord, Killer AbarenOh, that lacked the Triceramax Megazord's helmet and axes. This incarnation was not seen in Dino Thunder, but was depicted in the toyline as the Dino Rage Megazord. *Unlike the Thundersaurus and Mezodon Megazords, the DinoStegazord did not fight against the Zelzord, and thus was not seen to be destroyed. Its Sentai counterpart was destroyed along with its pilot, but later returned for Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger. Appearances See Also Category:Megazord Category:Dino Thunder Category:Zords (Dino Thunder) Category:Two-Piece Megazords Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:Evil Zords Category:Sentient Zords Category:White Ranger Zords